videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Nook
Tom Nook (Japanese: たぬきち Tanukichi) is the owner of the town shop and, in , the house renovations store. Tom Nook is a carpenter, as he is able to renovate the player's house, adding a second floor, basement, and other rooms. Although his appearance resembles that of a raccoon (and is his species name in international versions of the series), he is actually a Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus; a subspecies of the Asian "raccoon dog" often known as the tanuki. Tom Nook's shop can also be expanded as more items are bought from it. As it reaches it's final renovation, Nookington's, Tom Nook will hire his two twin nephews: Timmy and Tommy Nookling. In , Harriet also works inside Nookington's, running her Shampoodle salon. After the player moves in, Tom Nook takes the player under his wing and has the player work at his shop to pay off their debt. Tom is very money-driven, and many years ago left behind his friends, most importantly Sable, to travel to the big city. Whole there, he has dreams of success which are quickly broken by the harsh life there. After making nothing of himself, he returns to the player's town to set up his store. Nook no longer appears to be friends with Sable, though the two often mention each other to the player. Nook seems to have a varied reputation amongst the villagers, with some speculating that he is, in fact, a man in a suit. His large, bushy tail seems popular amongst lazy people. Many will say that he has a checkered past, hinting at illicit activities. He is openly derided by Redd as a "raccoon in an apron." Appearances ''My Animal Crossing Unlike in ''New Leaf, Tom Nook owns the local shop, where furniture and tools can be bought. In resort towns, Nook's shop is opened up after a week has passed. During that week, Tom Nook will be at your Town Hall and sell one tool and two furniture items. If his items are bought for the first four days, he will instead open his store on the sixth day. He often mentions his friendship with Sable - although does not say her name - and how he hates himself for some of the decisions he once made. If the side story Nook's Blues is completed, Nook will retire and leave the shop in the hands of his nephews. After he retires, he can often be found at the Able Sisters, helping with them to make up for his mistakes. He will also move into the town, and act like a normal villager. He can not, however, move away. When he is a villager, Tom Nook exclusively wears his sweater-vest from New Leaf, and his default catchphrase will be "ho ho". His birthday is May 30th. Mario Kart NX Tom Nook appears as a downloadable racer in Mario Kart NX, as part of the Mario Kart × Animal Crossing content pack; alongside Fighter Fly and Isabelle. Tom Nook is classified as an "Intermediate" character. Gallery Tom Nook 5.png Tom Nook CF.png Tom Nook anime.png Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Tanukis Category:Males Category:Special Characters Category:My Animal Crossing Shopkeepers Category:My Animal Crossing